


All Is Pure In Love & War

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The Watatsuki sisters learn just how friendly youkai and lunarians are on Earth much to Yorihime's horror and Toyohime's amusement..





	All Is Pure In Love & War

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure we can't convince you to come back to Luna, even for a visit at least?".

Eirin smiled at the hopeful look on Yorihime's face as her sister rolled her eyes in humour.

"I'm not ruling out a visit. As for returning permanently, well that is unlikey as the Earth is my home now" she said and looked towards Reisen and Kaguya sat next to her, the Princess leaning against Reisen, "I'm sure I am not the only one that feels those sentiments".

Kaguya nuzzled further into Reisen's neck as a content smile crossed her lips when she felt the girl heat up, "Eirin's right, you both should stick around here. I'm rather sure Remilia and Tenshi would _love_ for you to stay" she finished with a wink at the younger Watatsuki sister.

Said sister frowned and mumbled into her tea as the other chuckled at the uncharacteristic shyness she was showing.

"All the more reason to leave more like".

"Aw don't be like that" the blonde next to her teased, "I'm proud of you for making new friends and being so open minded about the earthlings!".

Yorihime groaned, "Not helping".

"Toyohime does make a point though" Eirin said, "You're certainly more willing to interact with them. I was surprised to see that you joined your sister in visiting us". 

"It really isn't that surprising, both of you and Reisen seem happy here and I do trust your judgement after all, especially yours, Master" Yorihime stated as a matter of factly.

Eirin waved her hand away at the formality and smiled, "You have excelled more than I could've hoped for so that isn't necessary. I'm simply Eirin here".

"I think calling you that will always be a must" Reisen replied with adoration in her eyes that both the Watatsuki sisters noticed.

They felt no envy over it whatsoever, knowing that Reisen had found Eirin and had served by her side since she departed from Luna. If anything they were relieved that she was under Eirin's care and guidance as well as Kaguya's due to their relationship. 

"You are all not the only ones who like to call her that now" Kaguya grinned and shot Eirin a teasing look.

"What do you mean?" Yorihime questioned with a raise of a violet eyebrow. 

"What I mean is that-".

"Is that the Princess sometimes has far too much time on her hands" Eirin quickly interjected as the two other lunarians seemed confused yet intrigued at the smirking Kaguya.

"No no, I usually have Reisen on them" she winked at the moon rabbit who looked like she was about to blush into oblivion.

"Ooh details details!" Toyohime beamed and eagerly leaned forward much to Reisen's embarrassment. 

"Princess, please don't!".

Kaguya stroked Reisen's hair to sooth her and not so subtly whispered to the older Watatsuki sister, "Later!".

Yorihime cleared her throat as she waited for the warmth she was feeling to dissipate at hearing that intimate detail, "Clearly this world's hedonism has left an impact on you. At least Master has more self control than to cater to the whims of temporary pleasure" she said firmly and nodded towards Eirin with pride.

This time, it was Reisen's snickering and Kaguya's failed giggle from behind her sleeve that baffled her.

"Yeeeah..".

"Riiight".

The doctor sighed and became fidgety in her seat when Yorihime noticed her discomfort.

"Master, are you alright?"

"Yes, these two I am not quite sure of however" Eirin replied with a shake of her head.

Kaguya leaned into Reisen and pointed at her, a smirk growing, "Just admit it Eirin, there are certain individuals that even you can't resist despite how much you fight with each other".

"You're seeing someone?" Toyohime asked with renewed interest in the doctor's usually private life, "Do tell!".

Yorihime on the other hand remained sceptical, "Did more lunarians depart to Earth in recent years?".

Eirin's eyes watched the way the two sisters were eagerly awaiting an answer with Kaguya and Reisen openly laughing now, both holding each other up and wiping tears.

"Yes, Eirin, do tell of these _other_ lunarians" Kaguya managed to say between a breather.

With a not so subtle glare at the Princess, Eirin remained composed, "Well, you see, it is slightly complex".

 

"Could it be a forbidden and impure relationship? How scandalous!" Toyohime said with nothing but excitement on her face as her sister just sighed with exasperation at the behaviour and turned to Eirin.

 

She was just about to elaborate when a violet line appeared beside where they were sat.

"Speak of the youkai" Reisen chuckled as Kaguya looked on at the horror on Eirin's face, feeling almost sympathetic before kneeling over again in laughter.

Yorihime was up in a second with her sword out and in front of the women, "Who goes there?!".

Eirin was wishing dearly for a gap to open up beneath her at that moment but unfortunately, neither she or the provider were telepathic.

The signature bows appeared as the violet light split to reveal the darkness that contained the eyes that saw all.

"Wait a second.." Yorihime mumbled under her breath but kept her sword up as the familiarity of the parting settled around her, "I know I've seen that before".

Yukari's body eventually sauntered out of the gap, the blonde stretching and letting a yawn escape her mouth.

"You!".

"Oh my" Toyohime said with a grin now as she took in Eirin's slightly flustered yet nervous face. It all clicked as to who the mystery lover was. 

"After a winter of hibernating, the best thing to wake up to is a steaming cup of tea, some food but most importantly, an extra shot of lunarian" Yukari listed as she walked over to where Eirin was sat and seated herself on her lap, "Good morning, Doc" she said with a flirtatious tinge in her voice. 

"Hello, Yukari" Eirin replied and was torn between inhaling Yukari's lips against her own after their hiatus and remaining a pinnacle of professionalism in front of all 4 of her students.

"Why so formal, missed me that much that you've gone back to those days of our war and then sex routine?" Yukari asked with a straight face that did nothing to hide the seductive connotations behind it.

"M-master?" she heard Yorihime say with a confused whimper and she tried to look at her but she couldn't bring herself to part from the jovial violet eyes gazing at her.

She wasn't sure if Yukari had even noticed that they were not alone, "Uh, we have guests".

"Silly, Kaguya and Reisen live here don't they?" the blonde replied innocently and this time Eirin couldn't really distinguish whether she was kidding or not.

The wide eyed look filled with endless mystery and beauty was melting Eirin and she had to force herself to remain still, her hands away from the youkai's body. She was doing rather well as if this was any other occasion and they were alone, it was unlikely either would have been in any state of dress. She could do it, she could calm Yorihime down and remain in control of herself enough to discuss this with the sisters.

Well, that was up until Yukari bit her own lip and smiled that ridiculously sultry smile.

That did it.

With the use of a few words that Eirin had picked up from Yukari, especially in the process of activities that occurred mostly but not limited to the bedroom, she pulled the blonde's face down, her hand on the back of her neck and other grabbing her collar, said "Fuck it" with a shrug and kissed her like they didn't have audience.

"M-m-master!?".

Toyohime placed her hand over her mouth to conceal the pleasant gasp with a laugh. "And I repeat, oh..my".

Neither women were holding back after their long awaited moment of finally being able to see each other and they made the most of it, going all in; pressed against each like they'd been sealed in Reimu's Fantasy Seal spellcard.

Though Eirin was panicked a tad and wondered how long till Yorihime skewered the blonde on her sword.

Luckily for Yukari, the lunarian hadn't quite recovered yet

"I think Yorihime broke" Kaguya pointed out.

Indeed, the younger Watatsuki sister looked like a fish out of water, her sword limp at her side, "The-the youkai..and Master..k-kissing".

"I think they make a cute couple" the blonde affirmed and pulled Yorihime down before she passed out as she was sure Eirin's tongue was fully in Yukari's mouth from the angle that Yorihime was stood in, "Right sis?".

Yorihime was unresponsive.

"So when did this happen exactly?".

"Ha, they were with each other way before any of us were born I bet" Kaguya replied with a quick glance at the duo that were getting more grabby, "Definitely a play hard to get routine between them".

"I don't know Princess" Reisen said whilst starting to flush at the scene, "I'd say they are _getting_ each other quite easily".

That got another giggle out of her as Eirin and Yukari had finally parted from their mouths.

"Now that was more like it" Yukari spoke up and wiped Eirin's lips with her thumb.

Toyohime cleared her throat, "You must share some tips sometime, I've never seen master look that docile" she said with a knowing grin as Yukari turned on Eirin's lap slightly.

"Ah so we do have guests! The Watatsuki duo no less" Yukari said with slight dramatisation before the other sister caught her eye, "Hmm, I think your medical assistance will be required, Eirin".

That snapped Yorihime out as she shook her head, her eyes scrunched in annoyance and probably scarred in seeing Eirin playing tonsil danmaku with Yukari, "Master, what is the meaning of this..this..pairing?!". 

"Pairing?" Kaguya repeated, "I ship it!".

"Really not helping".

"Now before you say anything, the relationship between us and youkai here-" Eirin started but was cut off with a whine from Yorihime.

"But she's not just any youkai, she's _that_ one!".

"That one? How endearing, they remember me" Yukari feigned shyness as she faced Eirin again and kissed her cheek and then down her jaw, completely unaware of the death glare she was receiving. 

"Hey, get off her!". 

"Now now Yorihime, do not knock it until you have tried it, a popular saying here and one that rings many truths. As your mentor, I encourage you to enjoy your time here and explore to your hearts content" Eirin said with an amorous Yukari going for her neck now, "You would be surprised at the bonds that can be made".

"And babies!" Kaguya joked and saw the younger sibling go pale, "Just kidding!..for now".

Toyohime was already on her feet however at Eirin's encouragment, "You can have the vampire and celestial, the vampire's maid is mine; I hear she's a riot in the bed!".

"You'll have to take down Remilia, good luck with that!" Kaguya added as the lunarian speed walked to the door. 

Yorihime just groaned into her hands, "But I wanted the knife maid.. ".


End file.
